A Seed In The Wrong Garden
by Cheerfully Insane
Summary: Fujin planned out her life to be a soldier for Balamb. No exceptions. But when Aerith decides to meddle in her planned life...Well she's not happy about it. Throwing a seed into a garden where it doesn't belong is a bad idea. "Please let me expl-" "RAGE!"


**This is my first story. It's been jumping around in my brain lately. I absolutely adore Fujin and I really want to read more fanfics about her. But I can't seem to find any that I haven't read. So I'm making my own. There will be an AN at the bottom that I really want you guys to read. Thank you (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy VIII, or VII. Square Enix holds the title of ownership.**

* * *

><p><em>A Seed In The Wrong Garden<em>

**Chapter One:**

_The Beginning_

* * *

><p>Twenty year old Fujin stared at herself through her fairly sized mirror. She fixed her eye patch and sighed, "DECENT." She smiked and grabbed her new jacket that she recently bought. It was the same shade of blue as her old one, but shorter, reaching the middle of her stomach. She buttoned it up and grabbed her necessities. She once again looked at herself and nodded in satisfaction.<p>

"Fujin, hurry up!" The familiar voice of Seifer was heard outside her door, which was accompanied by loud bangs. "Last thing I want is Quistis on my ass for us being late to her 'precious' class."

Fujin chuckled, picturing the defeated, yet annoyed scowl on his face.

Now, you're probably wondering, 'Fujin and Seifer are in Garden?' Yes they are, including Raijin. The three decided to become SeeD when they realized Garden will always be their home. It took exactly two years and a half for the three to finally be trusted by their fellow students. It was a hard journey, since many held grudges towards the 'traitors.' But there were some who welcomed them with open arms. Like Selphie, and Cid. It wasn't really a surprise for those two to be the first to forgive.

But speaking of surprises, Fujin had become good friends with the most unlikely people. One of those people was the Commander of Garden himself; Squall Leonhart. How did these two become close? Add mishap in the Training Center and Squall, being the hero he is, together and you'll understand what it equals to. Fujin looked longingly at her chakram which rested on her computer chair before exiting her dorm room.

"IDIOT?" She questioned.

"Raijin is already in class." Seifer answered in amusement. She nodded and immediately began speed walking to the elevator. She witnessed Instructor Trepe's bad side, and did not wish to have it directed towards her. Not today anyway. She pushed the button for the second floor once Seifer entered the elevator after her, and tapped her foot impatiently while looking at her watch. Three minutes until their class of Magic begins. It wasn't exactly her favorite class, but she learned something. Just because she was learning, didn't mean she doesn't disagree with Cid's decision on making SeeD take classes again when they didn't have missions. He took away her precious time to train.

She sighed in relief when she and Seifer made it to class with one minute left. Fujin quickly went to her seat in the back, but she raised an eyebrow and chose not to comment when she saw Rinoa sitting in the seat beside her's. Rinoa was usually sitting in the front. Fujin gave a polite nod at the girl when she waved at her. She turned on her computer and prepared herself for a boring forty minutes.

"That class took forever, ya know?" Raijin stated the obvious as he walked alongside Fujin. Seifer was asked to stay after class, to which Fujin snorted at.

"AGREED." Fujin checked her watch, hoping her response would make him shut up for a few minutes. She loved him dearly, of course, but that mouth of his...

"What class do we have now?" Her hope was crushed.

"HISTORY. GF." She barked and sped up her walking. The class was on the other side of the second floor, which was a huge bother to Fujin. She secretly wondered of Squall had personally made her schedule to spite her with long walks.

Raijin easily got into step with her since his legs were quite long.

_..She's the one..._

Fujin stopped when she heard the faded voice of a young female. She looked around with a puzzled look. She, Raijin, and a few cadets were in this specific hallway. Fujin looked towards two female cadets, who were too busy giggling.

Definitely not one of them.

Fujin frowned and shrugged, before continuing her walk. She was not surprised when she saw that Raijin had not stopped to see what was wrong. That man was clueless.

_Protect...The...Planet.._

Fujin once again froze and her eye darted left and right. A scowl was slowly forming on her lips. She was now alone in the hallway. Classes had now started.

She cursed and ran a hand through her silver colored hair. Her crimson eyes widened when it all of a sudden became as cold as arctic winds and she was able to see her own breath.

"STRANGE." She shivered and rubbed her arms. It felt as if someone had summoned Shiva over two times.

_Lifestream..._

Fujin felt a massive pressure on her shoulders and fell to one knee with a grunt.

_She'll...light the way..._

_I think..._

_She'll fit..._

_Perfectly...here..._

Fujin was now on the floor, laying on her stomach, breathing harshly.

"Can't...breathe..." Fujin whispered with her rare gentle voice.

_We'll...see...you soon..._

The coldness and pressure completely disappeared along with the female voice.

"Fujin?" Was the last thing she heard as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

**. . . .**

Fujin opened her uncovered eye, and she was met with the familiar bright lights of the Infirmary.

She groaned, "BRIGHT."

The chakram user heard a small chuckle to her right.

"Thank Hyne you're alright..." Fujin looked to where the voice was coming from and in her line of vision was,

"SQUALL?" She raised a silver eyebrow.

Squall nodded and pushed himself off the wall, "I was heading to go speak with Zell, who has History of GF with you, correct?"

Fujin nodded, "CORRECT."

"I found you on the floor, passed out, and freezing. What happened?" The cold Commander frowned. Fujin bit her lip nervously, knowing that if she lied to Squall, guilt would eat her whole and Squall would never stop bothering her.

She blurted out what happened, detail by detail as much as she could. Every time she mentioned the faded female voice, Squall frown would deepen and it left Fujin slightly worried.

He sat down and rubbed his chin, "At first, I'd suspect Ellone up to something...But this is different from what she does.." The stoic man seemed to be talking to himself than to Fujin. Said woman sat up and stayed silent.

"I'll give her a call later, but for now, you'll be excused from classes for a couple of days. That situation could happen again, and I might not be there next time." Squall sighed.

Squall looked up towards the clock on the wall, "It's time for lunch, which means you've been asleep for four hours. Expect Seifer and Raijin to burst in, in about five seconds." He gave her a small smile.

"READY." She smirked.

"And one more thing...Don't let Raijin and Seifer know what happened. Last thing Cid and I need is for them to turn Garden or possibly Esthar with their own investigation."

Fujin hesitated, "..AFFIRMATIVE."

Commander Leonhart mumbled a goodbye and left her to her thoughts.

**. . . .**

The silver haired woman made a mental note to research 'Lifestream' in the near future. She was too busy analyzing the situation to hear Seifer and Raijin demanding where their dear friend was being 'imprisoned.' She looked up when she saw the two nearly crash into her bed. She gave a small smile to her two dear friends when they sighed in relief.

"We were scared out of our minds, ya know?" Raijin explained.

"We heard the gossip going around and we immediately went straight here when we could." Seifer pitched in.

Fujin secretly knew that by 'heard the gossip' the scarred man obviously mean 'we grabbed a big mouth cadet and forced him to talk.'

She nodded. "FINE."

Seifer looked at her closely, "You sure? We saw Leonhart come out of here, he didn't bother you did he?" Behind him, Raijin was cracking his knuckles.

The chakram user rolled her eye and shook her head, "CONCERNED." She summed it up and shrugged.

"So tell us, what happened to put you in the Infirmary? You looked fine when I was with you, ya know?" Raijin asked far too many questions.

Fujin's mouth went into a think line. Squall's words repeated in her mind.

"STRESSED." Fujin said bluntly. Raijin looked at her weirdly.

"Stressed?" The duo spoke simultaneously. Fujin nodded, slightly annoyed. But she was secretly praying to Hyne that they would believe her.

"Well..alright.." Raijin looked at her suspiciously, but looked slightly satisfied that it wasn't something worse. Seifer didn't look convinced but nodded anyways.

"We're gonna go patrol in the cafeteria, so get some rest." The gunblade wielder grinned evil. Fujin shook her head with a smile, knowing that Seifer was gonna probably bully Zell. Raijin gave her a thumbs up before leaving with Seifer.

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. She felt the vines of guilt wrap around her body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALRIGHT. Yes Fujin will be transported to VII soon. BUT, I have absolutely no idea what story line I'm gonna put her in...Crisis Core or..<strong>

**And don't get me started on pairings. But I'm really confused on pairing Fujin with someone in the VII universe.**

**It MUST be someone in the VII universe. Please review (: A simple "I like" or "I don't like" is good enough.**


End file.
